


Missing family...

by Waya_Rainwater_1



Category: The Flash - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Abusive Midoriya Inko, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Barry Allen Needs a Hug, Bisexual Ralph Dibny, F/M, Good Friend Cisco Ramon, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Midoriya Izuku is a Dork, Midoriya Izuku is a Nerd, Shinsou Hitoshi Replaces Mineta Minoru
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 07:56:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20150257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waya_Rainwater_1/pseuds/Waya_Rainwater_1
Summary: Izuku discovers something that makes him confused.Midoriya Hisashi isn't his biological father.Inko knows this.Maybe that's why she always tells at him for using his quirk.But the question is, who's his father?Only a trip to America will answer this!





	1. Finding out

"Midoriya Izuku please report to the nurse's office!" Came a voice over the loud speaker.

Izuku was confused to say the least. He didn't have any injuries and he wasn't tired. 

He got up anyway and left the classroom. 

It was third year at UA and he only had a month until graduation. 

Izuku headed down the hall thinking of every single possibility of why he'd been called to Recovery Girl's office. 

Once arriving he found Recovery Girl, Nedzu, and All Might conversing quietly. 

"Um, hello?" He said. 

All three of them turned to look at him.

"Midoriya! Please take a seat and we can get started!." Nedzu exclaimed. 

He sat down and Recovery Girl gave him a folder filled with a few papers. 

"Midoriya, when I took a blood test on you yesterday I found out something very shocking. I was curious to know why you have a very stretchable quirk when your mother and father do not. I found that it's because Midoriya Hisashi is not your biological father. A man named Ralph Dibny is your father. You both have the same quirk, but there is one problem." Recovery Girl told him. 

He looked up at her in shock. 

"Your father lives in America in Central City. He works as a private investigator for the CCPD. If you want to go visit him after graduation Nedzu has offered to cover the expenses of your flight. You can go and find your father, bit I warn you. He may not know of your birth or existence." 

Izuku looked at the file. A picture of a man with brown hair was smiling back at him. He had on an officers uniform. One large freckle lay under his left eye.

Izuku nodded mutely. He needed to see his father. 

All Might comforted him with a reassuring hand on his shoulder. 

Izuku got up a minute later thanking them after Nedzu told him to go back to the dorms for the day if he needed time alone. 

He walked back silently. Thoughts and new information racing through his head.

It explained why he had American features and why he could speak English so fluidly. 

He sat down on the couch in the common room and put the file on the table and left it open. 

He read through the file extensively. Taking in every little detail. 

He ate lunch while reading over the file and memorizing it.

When school ended he was asleep on the couch. His classmates found him only minutes later and snooped through the file. 

They were all confused as to why he had it until Momo picked up a geneology paper from the file. 

"Ralph Dibny, biological father to Midoriya Izuku. Born in America, lives in Central City." She read aloud, "Quirk: Elongate. Midoriya Izuku, Quirk: stretch." 

Everyone looked at their sleeping classmate. 

Ochako picked up another paper.

"Guys, it says here that Nedzu is giving Izuku a plane ticket to America after graduation." She told them. 

"Maybe he didn't know about this Ralph guy and wants to go see him, ribbit." Tsuyu spoke up. 

Everyone silently agreed. 

Shouji picked him up and carried him to Izuku's room after gathering up the file.

The tall muscular teen laid him down on the bed and tucked him in and petted his hair. 

"Sleep well love. I will see you in the morning." Shouji said softly, pulled his mask down and gently kissed his boyfriend on his forehead and pulled his mask back up.

He went to leave the room but found himself being held back by a hand clutching his shirt.

"Stay please, I wanna cuddle..." Izuku said sleepily. Shouji smiled through the mask and laid down with him. 

They fell asleep that night in each other's warm embrace.


	2. One month later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter might be a little rushed but that's because I just really want to see team flash. I will try to slow it down but it may not be by much.
> 
> If you want to see the picture I chose for the symbol on Izuku's costume go to my Tumblr.  
I do not own the picture I just thought it looked cool.
> 
> Go to it's-ya-boi-max16 on Tumblr.  
I can't put down the link because I have a phone and it sucks.

Today was graduation. 

He almost couldn't believe it. 

Aunt Mitsuki and Uncle Masaru were there. They gifted him a copy of a scrap book from over the years. His childhood, his teen years, and finally his friends and teachers gifted him pictures of his years at UA.

He hugged his boyfriend tightly. 

Nedzu had given him an extra ticket in case if Shouji wanted to go.

Izuku was grateful for it. 

Shouji said yes to it. 

Together they packed their bags for the long trip. Their class was there at the airport to see them off. 

They said their goodbyes and boarded the plane. 

Once the plane took off Izuku held his boyfriend's hand and looked out the window. The sun was starting to set and the clouds were turning pink, orange, and yellow.

The ocean was a vast and beautiful body of water. 

It took at least two days and one night of flying before they reached America. Where they had to board another plane to Central City airport. 

Towns and cities passed by underneath them. 

They reached Central City in only three hours. 

He searched up his birth father on his laptop and found the address for his office only a few blocks away from the CCPD.

The two heroes booked a room at a hotel. They ate dinner and went to sleep.

* * *

In the morning Izuku got up and got dressed for the day. He hacked into the internet and scoured it for anything and everything on his father. 

After hacking into cameras throughout the city, Izuku found that Ralph drove to S.T.A.R. Labs a lot. 

He got into his hero uniform and after saying good bye to his boyfriend and telling him he would be back later, he went out into the city.

His costume was a very stretchy black body suit that had a yin and yang symbol on the chest he had light grey stretchy ballet slippers. His suit had no sleeves and it had a turtleneck. He had fingerless gloves and a black hood. His mask was white on one side and black on the other. 

He also wore makeup with his uniform. 

He had on mascara and eyeliner. One of his lips were black and one was white. On the back of his uniform was the word 'Dekiru'.

He parkoured over the roof tops to S.T.A.R. Labs. 

The parking lot was empty but Izuku went inside anyway. 

He walked through the halls and found an elevator. He got in and pressed the button for the second floor. 

When he got up there he wandered through more halls until he found a huge room with computers and an infirmary. There was a small room in front of the computers with three mannequins. One had a red suit, the second one had a jacket, gloves, and glasses, and the third one had a dark grey suit with white stripes on it and a black mask. 

When he tugged on it it became stretchy. 

His dad was a hero... 

He brought a chair over to the uniform and sat down in front of it and put his back pack down. 

He stared at the suit and mask, taking in every detail. 

He stared at it for what seemed like hours until someone came into the room.

"Who the hell are you?" Said a tan man with long dark brown hair, he was holding a wrench. 

Izuku got up and looked at the man. 

"My name is Izuku Midoriya, I've come to see my birth father. Ralph Dibny." He informed the man. 

The long haired man dropped the wrench he was holding and Izuku stretched his arm out and grabbed it. 

He opened his bag and took out his hero license.

"I am a pro hero from Japan. I just graduated from UA a few days ago." He said, setting the wrench down on a table. 

"I'm Cisco Ramon, and I work here." The man, Cisco, told him with wide eyes. 

Cisco hurriedly got out his phone and called someone. 

Izuku let him have his privacy and started to look around. 

He found a rubix cube that wasn't solved and began to fiddle with it. 

It was only an hour later that a bunch of people came running into the room. 

Among them was his dad. 

Izuku stopped fiddling with the cube and put it down.

He stood up and took off his mask. 

"Hey, Dad..." 


	3. Thanks for the memories...

"Hey, Dad..."

The two stared at each other while Team Flash stared at the teen.

A woman with light brown almost red hair walked over to him. 

"Um excuse me but how old are you?" She asked. 

"I'm seventeen, my name is Izuku Midoriya. My Pro Hero name is Dekiru. I chose that name because it's a childhood nickname. I won't change it." He said with finality. 

All of the sudden his phone rang. 

He got it out and answered.

"**_Hello_**?" 

"**_Dekiru, I need assistance now! A child just manifested his quirk and he can't shut it off!_**" Shouji exclaimed in Japanese. 

**_"I'll be right there. Just hang on!" _**Izuku responded and took off. He tracked his boyfriend's location just a few blocks away and jumped in. 

A little boy was crying as he sat in the middle of a giant bright purple fire. 

Izuku took immediate action. 

The fire was hotter than lava and Izuku felt the need to scream and curl up in a ball but he didn't. 

He began to sing.

_"You would not believe your eyes_

_If ten million fireflies_  
_Lit up the world as I fell asleep_

_'Cause they fill the open air_  
_And leave teardrops everywhere_  
_You'd think me rude but I would just stand and stare_

_I'd like to make myself believe that planet earth turns slowly_  
_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep_  
_'Cause everything is never as it seems_

_'Cause I'd get a thousand hugs_

_From ten_ _ thousand lightning bugs_

_As they tried to teach me how to dance_

_A foxtrot above my head_  
_A sock hop beneath my bed_  
_A disco ball is just hanging by a thread (thread, thread)_

_I'd like_ _ to make myself believe that planet earth turns slowly_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep_

_'Cause everything is never as it seems (when I fall asleep)_

_Leave my door open just a crack_

_Please take_ _ me away from here_

_'Cause I feel like such an insomniac_  
_Please take me away from here_  
_Why do I tire of counting sheep_  
_Please take me away from here_  
_When I'm far too tired to fall asleep_

_To ten million fireflies_  
_I'm weird cause I hate goodbyes_  
_I got misty eyes as they said farewell (said farewell)_

_But I'll know where several are_  
_If my dreams get real bizarre_  
_'Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar (jar, jar)_

_I'd like to make myself believe that planet earth turns slowly_  
_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep_  
_'Cause everything is never as it seems (when I fall asleep)_

_I'd like to make myself believe that planet earth turns slowly_  
_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep_  
_'Cause everything is never as it seems (when I fall asleep)"_

As the little boy started to calm down the fire cooled down as well. 

The little boy stared up at him with wonder filled eyes as his tears dried.

"Feel better now little one?" He asked the boy. 

The child nodded a little. 

"Good, now I think I know a way to turn off your quirk. Do you want to try it?" He asked. 

The boy nodded eagerly. 

"Alright, just take a deep breath in for five seconds then out for six okay? Ready, in 1,2,3,4,5, out ,1,2,3,4,5,6. Now relax and picture your flames cooling down. Think of something cold, like ice cream or popcicles." 

Slowly but surely the flames went out and the boy's skin started to cool down to normal temperature.

Izuku smiled at him and took him over to the paramedics. 

Sure his suit and skin was burnt, almost melting, but as long as no one else was hurt he was happy. 

But Mei wasn't going to be happy with his suit. 

His vision started to spin and he found himself in the arms of his boyfriend. 

Izuku whispered two words to Shouji before he passed out. 

**_"S.T.A.R. Labs..."_**

* * *

Shouji understood what his lover said and immediately took off towards S.T.A.R. Labs with his injured boyfriend in his arms.

He burst through the entrance doors went to the elevator. He only wished it would hurry up. Izuku was bleeding too much. 

He ran into the first room on the second floor. 

It was a big room with computers and a few people. He saw an infirmary and rushed over to set the injured hero on the bed. 

A woman with light brown almost red hair rushed in with a gasp and hurried to treat him. 

Shouji stood back and handed her the things she needed. 

She smiled kindly at him then her dark brown eyes turned bright light blue and her hair turned white. She froze over the injury and started to clean him up. 

After wrapping him up with bandages she hooked him up to an IV and motioned for Shouji to come with her for a moment. 

He nodded and followed her out of the infirmary and back into the bigger room. 

A man that looked like the one in the file picture was standing in front of the infirmary window with a worried look. 

"Is he really Ralph's son?" The woman asked. 

Shouji looked around and saw his boyfriend's back pack and looked through it for the file. 

When he found it he held it out to them to take it. Another man with brown hair took it and speed read through it. 

Shouji took out a book in Izuku's back pack and flipped through it. 

It was a scrap book.

He went over to Izuku's father and handed it to him. 

Izuku's father started to flip through it and sat down in a chair. 

The scrap book started when Izuku was born.

He was in an incubator with pale skin and tubes connected to him. 

There was writing at the bottom. 

_Izuku Midoriya. Welcome to the world little angel. _

The second picture was of a baby Izuku and a blonde haired baby playing together. 

_Izuku and Katsuki, best friends forever!_

"There's something I wanna know. Who are you? Why do you keep your mask on?" Cisco asked him. 

Shouji looked over to him.

"My name is Shouji Mezo, I'm Izuku's boyfriend. I keep my mask on because I do not like to scare people with my looks." He stated with a small blush. 

A dark skinned woman with black hair "awed" at that. 


End file.
